Three years of support are requested for the Minnesota Symposia in Child Psychology. This annual symposium, now in its 24th year, typically involves five to six speakers and me to two discussants. Topics are chosen two years in advance to reflect cutting-edge issues in the field. The two topics proposed are "Modularity and Constraints in Language and Cognition" and "Coping and Adaptation in Childhood, Process and Prognosis." In addition to symposium presentations, presenters also contribute chapters published in the Minnesota Symposia on Child Psychology series currently published by Lawrence Erlbaum and Associates.